We are Kings
by Kai-Sensei
Summary: "Once we were best friends, we were inseparable. Despite the two of you hating each other, you put up with everything for me. Then, reality took us in different paths and we became the people we are now. King vs King. Friend vs Friend. Enemy vs Enemy. Lover vs Lover. This is my path on how I am as King and how we fell in love."
1. A New King

Kai-Sen: New Name and a New Story to go with it –smiles and stretches-

Kuro: so what are we doing here exactly?

Neko: NYA~! Where's Shiro?!

Kai-Sen: -smiles- don't worry hes safe and will come out the next chapter, and you two are here to do the disclaimer with me.

Neko: -Blinks and tilts head- Disclaimer?

Kai-Sen: -smiles and nods- here neko watch Kuro do the disclaimer

Kuro:eh? –blinks and clears his throat- Listen up! Kai-Sensei doesn't own the anime or any of the characters in this story.

Kai-Sen: well except my OC who you will be meeting soon

Neko:-smiles brightly and hugs Kuro- ENJOY THE STORY EVERYONE NYA~!

Kuro: OI NEKO THAT HURTS!

 **((Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS. Just my OC))**

* * *

" _Best friends forever huh? We've been through thick and thin together, but that all changed when reality hit us. We eventually grew up and had to go out separate ways and go down our own paths, but sooner or later our path will cross again. Red, Blue and White together again and how we fell apart. This is my story, shrouded in red, blue and white, fighting as a new king and falling in love with him."_

* * *

 **A New King**

One evening, a young woman walked down the streets of her hometown and smiled gently as she walked down certain parts of the town and reminisced about her and her two knights.

"Nothing has changed since I left…"as she touched the iron bars of a gated house.

She smiled as she looked at the sky and eyes softened," The sun is still so bright..." as she continued to walk down the sidewalk putting her hands into her white coat, placing her hood on to hide her white hair from the. As she blended into the crows a group of men that seems to stand out in among the rest of the people in the city. She watched from the shadows and smiled when she noticed a red haired man pulling out a lighter to light his cigarette.

She smiled as she giggled lightly when she saw him,"…You've certainly grown…Mikoto.." as she walked off the opposite direction of the man named Mikoto and walks toward Scepter 4.

* * *

 **((At Scepter 4))**

The young woman walked into Scepter 4 main lobby and smiled as she looked around studied the whole layout and giggled," He's certainly made a name for himself…" as she smiled brightly and walked around the lobby.

"Do you have some issues that the Scepter 4 may help you with ma'am?" as the young lieutenant Seri came up to the young woman.

"Oh I'm just looking around." The young woman smiled as she looked up at the ceiling," this place is certainly famous from what I hear about the Scepter 4, their workers and most certainly…."as she smirked and looked at Seri," Reisi...Munakata…"

Seri's eyes widen as she felt a chilling breeze from the unnamed woman. She glared slightly at the woman as she remained her ground, "If you have so business with Scepter 4 then please excuse yourself out."

"Hmmmm and if I refuse to leave?" the woman smiled sweetly at Seri.

Seri then looked at the woman calm and collected," then you will be escorted off the premisies.."

"That's if you can touch me that is…Seri Awashima. Lieutenant of Scepter 4." The woman smiled sweetly. Seri's eyes widen as she felt her feet were getting cold and looked down, she saw was ice forming around her thighs.

"W-What?!" as Seri tried to move, but the ice disappears once another voice came into the lobby.

"Naomi…that's enough..."as the Blue King himself comes down the stairs. Seri looked at her king, "My king!"

The young woman called Naomi, smiled when she saw the Blue King and giggled," its been a long time Reisi.."

Seri's eyes widen as she looked at the two,"Y-You both know each other?"

"Of course…we both went to school together before I went away fro some time…"as the giggling woman explained as she approached Reisi and pulled down her hood letting out her long white hair and revealing her piercing icy blue eyes. "Surprised you didn't I Rei-kun?"

Reisi fixed his glasses as he chuckled," …You merely caught me off guard for one moment but I knew it was you…I saw your trademark color…"

Seri blinked as she walked up to Reisi's side," Pardon my rudeness earlier…if I had known you're friend to the King..."

Naomi giggled slightly," …Well I wouldn't say friend…right now..."as she scratched her cheek.

Reisi crossed his arms as he closed his eyes," so my sources are true aren't they…" as he glanced down at Naomi.

"Informative as ever Reisi…"as Naomi smiled and backed up and twirled as she smiled at him, "…You are correct…"

Reisi's eyes tightened as he looked at the smiling woman in front of him, "…if this is true then…we will be enemies…"

Naomi looked down sadly as she nodded slightly,"…I know…it also means Mikoto and I are…enemies.."as she smiles sadly.

Seri blinked as she looked at the two of them,"…My king?"

Reisi looked at Naomi as he clenched his hands,"…Naomi…you're the White King…"

* * *

Kai-Sen: YATTA 3 I'm done with the first chapter. I hope it was good ^^

Neko: NYA Neko wasn't in this chapter!

Kuro: Neither was I

Kai-Sen: it's the first chapter, you'll come up eventually –smiles-

Kuro & Neko: PLS Review~! We wanna be in the next chapter!


	2. A Warm Memory

Kai-Sen: Time for a New Chapter –giggles-

Shiro: -smiles- your having fun with this story aren't you Kai-sensei?

Kai-Sen:-smiles and nods- I wish I watched K sooner

Yata: Oi whos doing the disclaimer this time?

Shiro: -smiles and uses his powers to lift Yata and Kai-Sensei into the air- Kai-Senpai doesn't own any of the characters or the anime.

Yata: O-OI! Let me down!

Kai-Sen:-smiles- I'm flying~! –laughs- Enjoy the chapter eveyone~!

(( **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME OR THE CHARACTERS~! SO DON'T ACCUSE ME OF OWNERSHIP ^^** ))

* * *

 **((Last Time))**

Seri blinked as she looked at the two of them,"…My king?"

Reisi looked at Naomi as he clenched his hands,"…Naomi…you're the White King…"

* * *

 **A Warm Memory**

Naomi smiled," You were always right Rei-kun…"as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at the Blue King,"…but there's one part where your wrong…"as she looked at him with a peaceful expression,"…I do not wish to become your enemy…not now…not ever. You know what kind of person I am Reisi and I wouldn't do anything stupid to cause you trouble.."

Seri glanced at the woman who Reisi deemed the "White King". She never believed that this woman could possibly be an enemy of Scepter 4, but if her King says she will be then she has to remain on guard to protect her King.

Reisi watched Naomi and thought to himself,"…Naomi…"as he sighed and looked at her with a serious expression," How can I be sure that you wouldn't cause trouble? You've been gone for a long time and you may not be the same clumsy Naomi I knew.."

Naomi pouted as she looked at him, "I wasn't that clumsy was I?" as she recalled the memories she had with Reisi and sighed in defeat admitting to herself that she was a bit clumsy, just a bit. She glanced at Reisi with a serious expression on her face," You'll just have to trust me now Reisi. I'll prove to you that I'm still the same Naomi from before and if I do end up doing something stupid that will make you my enemy then you can take me down or turn me in yourself…"

Reisi looked at his friend and memories of her and him came flooding back to his head. He smiled at the the thought of them and fixed his glasses, "For old times sake, just this once Naomi…" as he turned his back on her," Don't make me regret my decision…"

Naomi smiled brightly as she ran up behind him, causing Seri to grip onto the hilt of her sword thinking that Naomi tricked Reisi into letting his guard down but stopped her movements as she saw the woman embraced Reisi. She looked at her King thinking that he would push her away seeing as she never saw anyone come close to him, but he was completely unfazed as he was used to it before.

"You won't regret it Rei-kun~!" as Naomi lightly blushed and smiled even more hen she hugged Reisi even closer to her. Reisi chuckled lightly as he fixed his glasses and looked down at hos torso seeing Naomi's hands around his torso, bringing up fond memories of her doing the exact same thing to him long ago.

"I guess this part of you is still the same…I'm glad…"as his hand touched Naomi's, causing her to let him go. Reisi glanced back at Naomi and walked back up to his headquarters with Seri behind him.

Naomi giggled and waved at Reisi and gasped when she remembered something," Rei-kun~!" as he stopped to look at her,"I have a new apt in the city. I'm sure you will find out soon where it is and when you do," as she smiled brightly," Come by for some of your favorite tea and we can catch up ok?"

Reisi nodded slightly as he headed back to his headquarters. As soon as he was gone Naomi walked out of the building with a smile on her face,"Heheh I'm so glad I saw Rei-kun again…" as she paused on the sidewalk and thought," What to do now.." as she looked around the city," Maybe I should go see Mikoto now?" as she sighed and spoke to herself," I have such a bad sense of direction though.."

* * *

 **(In an Alleyway)**

"Mouuuuu~! Why did Izumo have to hide his bar in this part of town? I always get lost.." as she pouted and walk down another corner and pouted again when it came to a dead end. She placed a finger to her forehead and closed her eyes tightly," Where was it again?"

"Yare Yare…Lookie here men, a little lamb has lost its way and wondered into a place its not supposed to be.." as a group of tough looking men came around Naomi. Naomi blinked innocently as she looked behind her and saw them.

"So Im guessing you're the group of big bad wolves then?" as she looked at them unfazed by their presense. The group smirked and chuckled as they came closer to her," Why doesn't the little lamb play with us this evening then?"

Naomi glared slightly preparing herself to fight, but then stopped when she heard another person from behind the group.

"Oi! What are you doing here on our turf?" as a young man appeared holding a skateboard with the HOMRA mark on the back.

"Go away pipsqueak. This is adult business.." as they glared slightly at the young man and stated to surround him while some stay surrounding Naomi.

The young man glared as he heard the group called him a pipsqueak and approached the group unfazed by their fatal attempt at intimidation. One of the men noticed the mark on his skateboard and sweatdrop as he began to back up.

"O-Oi whats the matter? Don't tell me your scared of this pipsqueak!" as another man yelled at the cowering man.

"Y-You got it wrong dude! This guys is part of the..-" as he was cut off seeing his member that called the young man a pipsqueak being punched back into a wall creating a crater behind him.

"NO ONE CALLS YATA, A MEMBER OF HOMRA, A FUCKING PIPSQUEAK AND GETS AWAY WITH WITHOUT A BEATING!" as the young man called Yata began beating up member after member. Naomi blinked as she placed a finger to her lip and watched as each man that was defeated quite easily and was impressed with Yata's fighting skills.

Yata stopped his skateboard and kicked it up to his hand and glared at the men on the ground and the cowering men around Naomi, "Your next…"as he took a step toward them making them run away. Yata watched as they ran and scoffed," Fucking prissy.."as she dusted off his hands.

He blinked when he heard clapping and looked at the woman in front of him," What the?"

"Impressive…I've never seen someone take down this number of men in a matter of minutes…"as Naomi kneeled down at one of the injured men and poked them causing them to groan in pain.

"Tch! They weak that's why.."as he looked at the her and lightly blushed as he looked away realizing that it was a woman he was talking to.

She smiled as she stood up and placed her hands behind her back and walked up to Yata," So Yata is the name of my knight in shining aromor?" as she giggled when she gave a peck on his blushed cheek," Thank you Yata.."

Yata's eyes widen when he felt her glossed lips on his reddening cheek and looked at her wide eye holding his cheek,"W-W-What the!?"

Naomi blinked and smiled sneakily," Oh? Your no good around women Yata-kun?" as she took a chance and wrapped her arms around his head and brought his face down into her well rounded chest.

"Heheh your so cute~!" as she smiled brightly. Yata's eyes widen as he tried to get out of her chest to breathe and before he would get a bloody nose from being in her soft chest.

"L-Let go you weirdo!" as Naomi smiled lightly and did what he wanted causing him to fall back and into a couple of trash cans.

"Heheh you really aren't good around women.." as she noticed his skate board and blinked as she gasped," YOU KNOW WHERE IZUMO'S BAR IS?!" as she kneeled in front of him and her eyes sparkled when she found someone who knew where the bar was.

Yata rubbed his head when he came into contact with a ground and sat up only to come face to face with the woman and he blushed brightly,"Wh-Why the hell do you want to go there?"

Naomi smiled as she helped Yata up and winked," To see and old friend of mine…"

Yata blinked and looked at her,"Wh-who is i-it?" as he still was nervous around her and her holding his hand wasn't helping.

"Mou Yata-kun…take me to the bar and you will see who is my old friend.." as she giggled.

"A-Ah…then come follow me then.."as he pulled his hadn away from her and walked ahead of her. Naomi smiled and thought," I get to see Miko-kun!" as she walked beside Yata teasing him along the way.

* * *

 **(At the Kusanagi Bar)**

Izumo stood behind the bar tending to the glassware and checking his alcohol content. While Anna sat on the couch eating some macaroons and drinking some tea. Izumo and Anna then looked at the door when they heard Yata's voice outside.

"O-Oi! Do-Don't get so close!" as he was pushed down opening the door in the process and falling on his back when Naomi landed on top of him giggling lightly when his face was in her chest once again.

"You must really not like me if you want to avoid me that much Yata-kun.." as she looked at him seeing as his face was red and he avoided making eye contact with her.

"Naomi?" which caused her to look up at the voice and smiled brightly when she saw a surprised Izumo. She stood up and smiled when she ran up to Izumo tacking him into a hug, hoping to tackling him into the ground but wasn't able to because he was able to catch her hug this time.

"IZUMO-KUN! Its been a while!" she smiled as she hugged him tightly. Izumo smiled lightly as he returned her hug," What are you doing back? We haven't heard from you in a long time.."

Yata sat up and rubbed his head," So Izumo-san was the old friend of yours Naomi-san?" as he looked at Naomi.

Naomi smiled as she released Izumo and turned to look at Yata as she shook her head," No my old friend I knew longer than Izumo-kun.."as she smiled brightly and saw Anna," Oh my whos this?" as she came out of the bar and walked up to Anna and kneeled in front of her.

"….."as Anna just looked at her not wanting to tell Naomi her name.

"Anna, shes and old friend of mine and Mikoto so we can trust her." As Izumo explained to Anna. Having her nod and looked back at Naomi," Anna…"

Yata's eyes widen and looks at Naomi in surpise,"YOU KNOW MR. MIKOTO?!" as he stood up quickly.

Naomi smiled as she looked at at Anna,"My name is Naomi Yukimura.."as glanced back at Yata unfazed,"Yeah…I knew him even before he came to HOMRA and met Izumo-kun.." as she thought," Along with Reisi.."as she sighed knowing that they're enemies now. Izumo glanced at Naomi knowing that she, Mikoto and Reisi were friends.

Yata smiled brightly," S-So you know a lot about Mr. Mikoto right? Ho-How was he like before?" as he expected to hear some amazing stories from Naomi.

Naomi blinked and thought about something to say and tilted her head,"Hmmmm…Sleepy…Quiet and Broody…"as she tried to think of other words about Mikoto causing Yata fall anime style and sit back up.

"Wh-What the?! That's what he is now!" as he looked at Naomi.

Naomi smiled," You didn't let me finish..."as her expression soften causing Yata and be surprised," He's Kind…Strong and Caring toward the people he cares about even though he has such a tough exterior.."as she giggled remembering some of the times Mikoto helped her.

Yata smiled brightly, "Amazing then and Amazing now…"

Izumo smiled as he looked at Naomi," So Naomi what brings you back?" as he picked up a glass and set it down on the bar.

Naomi looked at Izumo, surprised at what he said,"You don't know?" as she stood up and faced him.

Anna looked at Naomi and used one of her red marbled to look at her fully,"…Its white…"

As soon as Anna said that Izumo's eyes widen and glanced at Naomi, "N-naomi?" hoping it wasn't true due to their past relationship as friends.

Naomi's expression sadden when she saw Izumo's face. She nodded slightly," B-But! I-I don't ever want to be your enemy nor fight with Miko-kun…never…"as she held her hands to her chest and looked down," You believe me don't you Izumo?"

Izumo knew the type of woman Naomi was and believed her. He sighed and nodded,"…But who's to say Mikoto won't say the same?"

Naomi looked down and feared that Mikoto would believe she was a threat and treat the two of them as enemies rather than friends.

Yata interrupted the two,"Wait what the hell are you talking about?"

Izumo placed a glass filled with iced coffee down at the bar and looked at Naomi with concerned eyes,"…Naomi here is…the seventh King…the White King.." as soon as he said that Yata's eyes widen as he stood up and glared at Naomi.

"What the?! You're a KING! Then that means your our enemy!" as he glared and was prepared to fight.

Naomis eyes widen as she looked at Yata, shaking her head," W-Wait a minute! I-I'm not! I don't want to fight the HOMRA clan.."as she looked down,"I wouldn't want to be enemies with Mikoto…"as she looked down, "Please believe me Yata-kun.."

Yata looked at Naomi and felt that his resolve of her being and enemy was crumbling. "How could this woman not be an enemy? She was a King. Other Kings, that weren't Mikoto, were enemies right?" he thought to himself.

Anna then got off the couch and walked up to Naomi and took a hold of her coat and looked back at Yata, "…She's Kind too.."

Yata looked at Anna and thought, "If Anna didn't see her as a threat then she isn't one right?" and then sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "Fine Fine I believe you ok?"

Naomi smiled brightly as she looked at Anna, "Thank you Anna.." which made Anna nod in return.

Izumo smiled softly when he saw Naomi smile and began to reminisce about how Mikoto and Naomi hung out at the bar,"If were all settled in, Naomi, I'm sure Mikoto will be back soon so until then how about hanging out here?"

Naomi smiled as she nodded," Alright, I have nothing to do until my place is set up so I'll take you up on that offer." As she approached the bar and sat down and giggled when she saw her Iced coffee," I cant believe you remembered after all this time Izumo.."

Izumo smiled and looked at Naomi," Well your tab is still unpaid so how can I forget?" as he chuckled causing Naomi to pout and look at him,"I-I can pay for my tab now…"as she smiled.

(( **A/N: Play "Mikoto" from "K Missing King" Movie. Also I DO NOT OWN THE SONG HERE)** )

Before she could pull out her wallet she blinked when she heard a familiar chain sound. Her body froze as she sat on the bar stool. Her sense of sound began to only focus on the chain, then became his footsteps as he neared the door. Time felt like it slowed down for her as she turned toward the door as it opened revealing the HOMRA clans King, Mikoto Suoh.

As he opened the door, he looked inside and his eyes widen slightly as he saw her. He stood at the door as he looked at her and she looked back at him.

"M-Mikoto…"as Naomi managed to say when she saw him, her eyes then tighten when tear droplets formed in her eyes. She stood up from the stool and quickly ran to Mikoto and hugged him.

Mikoto still had a surprised looked making his unlit cigarette fall from his mouth to the ground on his face as he looked down at the woman that ran to give him a hug. The woman, that was his best friend, the person who wasn't afraid of him or his power, the one he wanted to protect, the woman who disappeared long ago.

"Mikoto…"as Naomi held him close as tears she wanted to keep in escaped from her eyes,"I've missed you.."

"What are you doing here…"as Naomi's eyes widen as she looked at him, "Naomi…."

"I've returned…I-I know it took me longer to come back but…"as she pulled away from him and looked at him, "I-I came back didn't I?"

Mikoto kneeled down and picked up his cigarette and glanced at Izumo, who nodded back at him and took Yata and Anna and keeping other members out of the bar giving the two some time alone. Naomi then turned to Mikoto to walked toward the window, not giving her a glance.

"M-Mikoto.."as Naomi looked at him sadly and nervously since she would be afraid of what he would think of her now.

"Why did you come back Naomi…"as he said with a low voice.

"I-I wanted to see you and Reisi again…especially since…"as she looked down not wanting to tell him that she was a King.

"Especially what Naomi…"as he didn't turn to her but kept his focus outside seeing his group members rough housing.

"Now that I'm the new White King…" as she closed her eyes tightly and didn't look at Mikoto afraid of what he will thing now of her.

Mikoto's eyes widen as he heard her say that she was the new King, meaning that they would be enemies someday. He clenched his hands and remembered Tatara's words of his powers were there for protecting those he cares about, but how could he, when the person he wanted to protect would be his enemy. (( **A/N: I didn't want to have Tatara killed in my Fanfic.. I thought he would be best alive ^^ I really liked his character** )) He then looked at Tatara and Izumo talking and caught Tatara looking at him and smiled and mouth to him, "She is also another person you want to protect right? Even if shes a King.."

Mikoto sighed and turned to glance at a Naomi who had her eyes shut tightly and trembling slightly. He smirked lightly when he knew that's what she always did when she was afraid of something. He observed her from head to toe remembering the times he and she would hang out, get into trouble, cause trouble and laze around the city. His eyes soften as she turned toward her and walked toward her.

Naomi tensed up as she heard his foot steps come closer to her and she then felt a familiar warmth around her and opened her eyes and came face to face with Mikoto who was looking down at her and then took his hand out of his pocket and placed it on Naomi's head then on her cheek.

"And? You're a King now…meaning we can cause more trouble than before…" as his eyes soften when more memories of her and him came flooding back.

Naomis eyes soften as tears began to flood out of her eyes and she held Mikoto's hand that was pressed against her cheek, "M-Miko-kun…"as she smiled,"I'm so glad…"as she hugged him, while Mikoto placed a hand on her head.

"You were always a hugger back then Nao…"as he chuckled causing Naomi to giggle lightly.

"It was because you were always warm to me Miko-kun…"as her eyes soften the close, along with Mikoto closing his eyes, both drifting in the warm memories of one another.

* * *

Kai-Sen: WAAHHH this is my longest chapter~!

Shiro:-smiles- you were really into this one weren't you Kai-sensei?

Kai-Sen:-giggles- Hai~ it did help listening to the amazing music from K

Yata: ~! Hes so cool! -smiles brightly-

Kai-Sen:-sighs- Yata-chan...

Shiro:-smiles- Pls review everyone~! It'll inspire Kai-Sensei to update faster –smiles-


	3. Burning Snow

Kai-Sen: -smiles brightly- I'm getting Inspired again~! –as I hold tons of papers- I just can't stop writing this story!

Mikoto:-lays on the couch and lits a cigarette-….

Reisi: -looks around and blinks- A bit unorganized aren't you Kai-Sensei?

Kai-Sen:-smiles nervously- Gomen Reisi-kun but if being unorganized helps me write this story then unorganized it is! –blinks- so who's going to do this disclaimer?

Mikoto:-pretends to sleep-

Reisi:-fixes his glasses and sighed- Kai-sensei doesn't own the anime nor does she own the characters, so please don't accuse her of ownership and if you do…-chuckles- you'll be consider an enemy of Scepter 4

Kai-Sen: that's going a bit far don't you think Reisi-kun?

Mikoto:….enjoy the story…

(( **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS. Just my OC** ))

* * *

(( **Last Time** ))

"You were always a hugger back then Nao…"as he chuckled causing Naomi to giggle lightly.

"It was because you were always warm to me Miko-kun…"as her eyes soften the close, along with Mikoto closing his eyes. Both drifting in each others warmth as their memories of one another came back to them.

* * *

 **Burning Snow  
**

As Mikoto kept his hand upon Naomi's head, he felt as if he was being watched and turned to see that his members were either smiling goofy or tearing up because of what was happening. He sighed and looked down at Naomi, who was still smiling through all this and poke her forehead.

"Oi…people are starting to stare…"as he pointed to the windows showing his members to Naomi.

Naomi blinked when Mikoto poked her forehead and then turned to see that all of his members were looking at them and she lightly blushed thinking that they misunderstood the situation, she and Mikoto were in. She quickly let him go, hiding her flushed face but the only two people who caught it were Izumo and Tatara as they headed back into the bar along with the other members.

Naomi walked back to drink her Iced Coffee as the other members came around her and smiled brightly as they introduced themselves to her. Naomi quickly calmed down and smiled to each member that she came to know.

Tatara walked up to Mikoto who was sitting on the couch smoking as he watched his members talk to Naomi.

"She seems like a nice girl. I can see why you and Reisi got along while you were with her. She has that smile, that could melt a guys heart."as he smiled and watched Naomi then looked back at Mikoto who had a soft expression while looking at Naomi.

"Its all in the past…Reisi and I are enemies now, but I'll have to put up with him if Naomi decided to bring us together again…"as Mikoto puffed out some smoke and sighed in irritation when he thought of the Blue King.

Tatara's eyes widen when he looked at Mikoto,"Really? Just like that your going to get along with the Blue King?" a she smiled,"If I knew she had that kind of power over you I would've looked for her myself.."

"Tch…she knows I don't like Reisi…but when I say that I don't she has this look that makes me feel…"as he sighs again and looks at Naomi,"…Long ago…I only got along with Reisi because I didn't want her sad…"

Tatara was surprised to hear this Mikoto, the tough exterior that Mikoto had was now down due to a woman he knew in the past. He wondered how important this woman was to both the Blue King and his King.

"Nao.."as Mikoto stood up and walked up to the front door.

Naomi blinked when she heard her little nickname that Mikoto and Reisi only knew and turned toward Mikoto," Yes?"

"Come outside with me for a bit…I want to know your powers as King…"as Mikoto headed out the door after getting his black jacket and puts it on.

Naomi smiled brightly as she quickly finished the rest of her iced coffee and left her card on the bar and looked at Izumo, "Use this to pay for my tab and the drink! And don't think of spending it on anything else Izumo-kun!" as she smiles and headed out to follow Mikoto outside.

Izumo smiles, "Give me a little credit mademoiselle..." as he watched the two outside and chuckles when he charged Naomi's card.

* * *

( **In the Alleyway** )

Mikoto took Naomi down an alleyway that was void of people knowing she wouldn't like to get people involved in her powers. Naomi smiled as she looked around, "This is where you want me to show you?"

Mikoto nodded as he leaned against the wall smoking out his cigarette, "If you're the White King then…I should be prepared to know what your power might be.." as he looked at her.

Naomi smiled, "Hmmmm well good point since I know your power from the rumors…"as she closed her eyes and breathes in as she exhaled and a icy mist escaped and Naomis eyes turned a bright icy color, "…Freeze.." as more of the icy mist came to the ground and starts freezing the area quickly.

"So you freeze things.." as Mikoto used some of his power to melt the ice that was forming around him.

Naomi smiled as the area was covered in mist and she snapped when the mist turns into spikes pointing at him. Mikoto's eyes widen as he saw the ice pointing at him, "Ohhh..so you control Ice…" as the ice around him begin to melt.

Naomi smiled as she watched the ice melt, "Well that seems to be it.."as her eyes soften as she felt Mikoto's flames and smiled, "Its warm…"as she walked up to Mikoto and placed her forehead on his shoulder, "…Mikoto…"

"Fire and Ice don't go well together…Nao.." as Mikoto looked ahead, Naomi's eyes widen and tighten as she closed them and smiles sadly, "…I-I know…"as she smiles at him, "We were always opposites weren't we? But we got along..." as she pulled away from him and smiled sadly. "And now…were still in the same situation…" as she turned away from him.

Mikotos eyes tighten as he watched her, he couldn't understand what he was feeling right now but in his chest he felt his fire rage inside him. "Nao…."

"We should head back…or you should go back to the bar and I'll go back to my apt. I still have some unpacking to do.."as she smiled sadly," Tell Izumo to come by and drop my card off at my place. He should know where my home is by now…"as she placed her hands into her coat pocket and walked out of the alleyway.

Mikoto watched as she walked away and sighed as he looked at the sky, "…Its warm…"as he felt some of the remaining cold air on his body and closed his eyes. When smoke escaped his lips and held the cigarette in his hand, he embraced the cold air against his warm skin.

* * *

( **Someplace in the City** )

Naomi walked down the sidewalk once again as she stared at the ground and sighed again, "Whats wrong with me…" as she shook her head and patted her cheeks when she clenched her fists and smiles, "I shouldn't be sad right now..." as she blinked when she blinked as she saw a white kitten walking around along with a black dog. She tilted her head as she followed them and arrived at an apt complex not far from hers.

"Where did they go?" as she blinked when she saw two people and walked up to them, "Um excuse me…"

As a young man with long black hair tied up into a pony tail looked down at Naomi, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Ummm did you see a medium sized black dog with the cutest little white neko following it? I was worried that they might've gotten lost from their owner." As Naomi looked around and blinked when she saw a young woman pop out from behind the young man with black hair.

"Nya~! Neko is here!" as the young woman smiled brightly and came in front of Naomi and moewed, "You smell like a strawberry.."

Naomi blinked as she looked at the woman who called herself Neko,"…Y-You were the small Kitten?"

Neko smiled and nodded as she pointed to the young man behind her, "An Kuroh here is the doggy." As she walked behind the man named Kuroh and smiled.

Kuroh sighed as he looked at the young woman in front of him," Thank you for your concern miss, but were back home and safe..."

Naomi blinked as she looked at the two and began to poke all over their bodies, "You both were those cute animals?" as she continued to poke both Neko and Kuroh.

Kuroh's eyebrow flinched as he watched the woman continued to poke his body and Neko was just smiling away and giggling lightly when as she felt like she was being tickled. Kuroh sighed and catch Naomi's hand, "Knock it off would you? Its quite rude to do this sort of thing especially from a stranger…"

Naomi blinked as she smiled, "Well then I must introduce myself then wouldn't?" as she looked at her hand still being held by Kuroh, which was soon released from his grasp.

"My name is Naomi." As she smiled gently and held her hands out to Neko and Kuroh, "It's a pleasure to meet you two…"

Neko smiled brightly as she took Naomis left hand while Kuroh took her right hand. Neko smiled as she tilted her head slightly making her bell ring out, "Nice to meet you too~!" as she shook Naomi's hand quite roughly, up and down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naomi-san…" as Kuroh glanced at the woman in front of him and couldn't shake off a weird feeling he was getting off from her. "Naomi-san…"

Naomi blinked as she looked at Kuroh while trying to slow down Neko from shaking her hand so roughly," Y-Yes?" as she sweatdrops.

"…You were…the White Kings closest member right?" as Kuroh stated when he looked at her as the odd feeling in his chest grew stronger, "but now… you're the new King am I right?"

Naomi blinked and releases Nekos hand and smirked a bit," Well Well you're quite informed are you?" as she looked up at Kuroh, "So where did you hear about me from?"

Kuroh looked down at Naomi and closed his eyes, "I have no grudges against you or the White Clan. I just heard about you and your clan from my King, the Colorless King."

Naomi's eyes widen and looked at Kuroh,"Oh ummm it was Ichigen Miwa-san right?" as she bowed slightly," My condolences, Miwa-san was very kind to our clan whether it be tedious task or an easy one…"as she stood up straight, "Yes, I am the new White King. Our King passed when his power was beginning to become unstable…"as he eyes tighten as she clenched her fist," H-He chose me to become the new King and asked me to take his life…"as she looked at the sky, "But for the first time in a long time he was at peace…and thanked me…"as she smiled.

"And now I'm here to do what the previous King couldn't finish…"as she smiled and looked at the sky, "His mission…on finding a new home for our family…" as she revealed her smile to Neko and Kuroh.

Kuroh just watched the woman in front of him and took out his recorder and pressed a button on it and it played a recording of Ichigen Miwa saying, "He is happiest, be he king or peasant, who finds peace in his home"

Naomi and Neko blinked and looked at Kuroh then back at each other and replied at the same time, "Creepy…"

Kuroh flinched back as he sighed, "My condolences Naomi-san on your Kings passing…"as he bowed his head. Naomi smiled lightly as she looked at her watch, "Oh I better get going. I hope we can be friends then Kuroh-san, Neko-chan!" as Naomi waved at them as she ran toward her apt complex.

Neko smiled cheerfully, "She seems nice doesn't she?"

Kuroh watched Naomi running and sighed, "I guess so…we better get back home. Shiro will worry.."as he and Neko walked back to the apt seeing Shiro waiting there for them.

( **At Naomi's Home** )

Naomi walked into her apt and sighed as she sees it already furnished and cleaned already. Naomi sighed knowing who must've done this for her and walked into the bed room and saw two white puff balls on her bed. She sighed and smiled softly as she walked over to them and saw a pair of twin tailed foxes.

"You two didn't have to come all the way here…You'll die from the heat.." as she began to pet both of the foxes causing them to stir and their eyes open to see their King. They quickly stood up on their feet and a puff of smoke came up and a pair of young ladies come up from the smoke both wearing a white kimono but one white light blue hair and the other with a darker shade of blue. Naomi watched as they both kneeled to the ground n front of her.

"Naomi-sama! Were so sorry that we didn't greet you today!" as the younger woman with light blue hair bowed her head in front of Naomi.

"Lady Naomi we also apologize for following you here…it just we were worried..."as the other young woman wit a darker shade of blue hair exclaimed.

Naomi's eyes soften as she kneeled in front of them and pets their head,"Kitsune…"as she looked at the light blue haired girl and then at the darker shaded girl,"Kumiho.."as she smiles, "I'm glad you're here…I would've been certainly lonely here from from where we belong.." as soon as she said that the two girls named Kitsune and Kumiho teared up as they hugged Naomi.

"NAOMI-SAMA!"as they teared up and hugged her, "Everyone from home misses you as well Naomi-sama!"

Naomi's eyes soften again as she closed her eyes and pets their heads to calm them down, "Ah…and I miss everyone from home as well…" as she smiled, "Now now you two your going to get dirty from all the crying…"as she laughed a bit knowing these two were always so emotional when it came to her.

Naomi, then remembered her home and looked down, "Is…Rai still upset on me being chosen as King?"

Kitsune and Kumiho looked at each other worriedly then back at Naomi. As they were in conflict on telling their King the news.

"Kitsune? Kumiho? Whats the matter?" as Naomi felt the tense atmosphere from the two of them and had a bad feeling building up inside her.

(( **A/N: Play the song "Kiss of Death" from K Project while you read this part ^^ it'll build up the atmosphere. I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!** ))

"Lady N-Naomi…Rai-sama betrayed the White Clan…"as Kumhio explained while looking down at the ground.

Naomi's eyes widen as she looked at the two,"Wh-What do you mean betrayed? W-What happened to the village? What happened to our clan?" as Naomi started to get more nervous and the feeling in her gut began to grow inside of her.

"R-Rai-sama exposed the village to other people and…they were afraid of us, being able to use powers that no human could use. They were frightening and angry at us for causing the blizzard that nearly forced their home into starvation which in turn made them burn our home down so that the blizzard would stop…but in the end…they were killed by Rai.."as Kitsune explained further and looked down as tears began to fall remembering the fire that burned down the White Clans village and causing the Clansmen in it to burn alive or die by the human villagers.

Naomi's eyes widen as she looked down and thought, "…O-Our home is…gone?" as she bit her lower lip draing out blood and clenched her fist and continued to think,"…I-Its my fault! If I hadn't…. If I didn't leave!" as she had flashbacks of all the clansmen in her home smiling at her wishing her good luck on her mission hoping she would have a safe trip. Naomi then punched the floor causing ice to cover where her hand impacted.

Kitsune and Kumiho flinched as they watched their King, grieving from the new they gave her of what Rai, another clansman who was filled with rage when Naomi was chosen as King instead of him and was locked away when he tried to assassinate Naomi during the initiation of Naomi being king, has done to their home.

"I shouldn't have left…"as tears, that turned into ice, fell to the floor, "I should've stayed and protected our home! Then, our family wouldn't have died!" as more frozen tears fell to the ground," H-How can I find us a new home now? When everyone is gone…"as flashes of the White Clan played in her mind.

Kitsune and Kumiho looked down as they took Naomi's hands and grasped it tightly,"N-Naomi-sama/Lady Naomi…"as the two spoke to their King.

"…Regretting the choices you have done up until now will only dishonor our clan and those who have put their belief in you…their lives are never lost when you are still alive Lady Naomi…"as Kumiho explained.

Kitsune nodded as she held Naomis hand, "Our clan will continue as long as your alive…so please…"as Kitsune began held Naomis hand to her forehead, "Don't blame yourself for their death Naomi-sama…up until the very end, everyone was calling out to you…to live on for the clan…"

Naomi listen to her two clansmen as more ice tears fell from her eyes as Naomi slumped down and cried into Kitsunes and Kumihos lap. Kitsune and Kumiho comforted their king while shedding their own tears.

 **(Outside the city** )

A figure with a cloak hiding his body walked down a road as he approached the city in order to find the person that took what was rightfully his. He clenched his fist as he glared at the city light that came on as night as fallen.

"I finally found you 'My King'. Now to take back what should've been passed down to me...Then I can rebuild out clan under my image…" as the cloak figure looked down at the city once again while a tear fell down from his cheek and turned into an ice tear as he continued to walk toward the city.

* * *

Kai-Sen: Im finished with another chapter –smiles-

Reisi: progress is going good then Kai-sensei?

Kai-Sen:-smiles and nods- Im going to be working on chapter 4 as soon as the reviews come in

Mikoto:-yawns- you hear that? Review and you get more of the story…

Kai-Sen: Please Review~! 3


	4. Strength and Desire

Kai-Sen: Heheh Another chapter to present to everyone 3

Seri: Your progressing the story quite quickly aren't you Kai-Sensei?

Kai-Sen:-smiles and nods- All my ideas are swirling in my head for this story!

Izumo:-blows out some snoke- well isn't that good thing?

Kai-Sen:-smiles and nods- its fantastic! So whos doing the disclaimer?

Izumo:-smiles and bows- Kai-Sensei doesn't own the anime nore does she own the characters

Seri: just her original character.

Kai-Sen:-smiles- please enjoy the story everyone

(( **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME, ITS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING~! –justmyOC-** ))

* * *

(( **Last Time** ))

"I finally found you 'My King'. Now to take back what should've been passed down to me...Then I can rebuild out clan under my image…" as the cloak figure looked down at the city once again while a tear fell down from his cheek and turned into an ice tear as he continued to walk toward the city.

* * *

 **Strength and Desire**

Before the sun even came up, Naomi sat up from her bed and held her knees close as she remembered the news that her remaining clansmen, Kitsune and Kumiho, told her about the tragedy of the White Clan. She looked to the side and saw Kitsune and Kumiho, in their fox form, sleeping on the ground together. She stood up from her bed, picked up them and placed them on her bed. She pets their heads as she walked down to her kitchen area and picked up a glass and filled it up with water, chugging it down as she looked down at her to where hand touched the sink, is now all frozen. Her eyes tighten at the sight of it, "I-I have to control my emotions…my power is getting out of control because of it…"as she sighed and used hot water to melt down the frozen sink.

After melting down the ice, Naomi took a quick shower to help clear her mind and came out of as she placed on some shorts and a tank top. She walked out into the living room and saw the sun come out from her large living room window. Her eyes soften when she remembered seeing a sun rise like this with Reisi and Mikoto. She smiled softly at the thought of those two as she continued to dry her hair as she brushed it.

She blinked as she heard a knocking on her door and stood up, "Who is it?" as she walked up to the door and before she could look through the peep hole she heard two voices.

"Well Well if it isn't the Blue King. What are you doing here Munakata?"as Mikotos voice was heard clearly to Naomi despite having such a low voice.

"I could ask you the same thing Souh." As Reisi's voice came soon after and Naomi giggled softly when she could feel the two of them glare down at each other.

She unlocks the door and opens it, "You two are going to cause some trouble for me when the neighbors see the Blue King and Red King in their complex…"as she smiled at the two of them, seeing Reisi in some jeans and a white button up shirt with a black blazer over it and Mikoto in some black jeans with a chain to the side, a white shirt and a leather jacket with his necklace aroud his neck, she moved to the side letting them in before they could cause more trouble. Reisi and Mikoto sighed as they looked away from one other and sighed.

"Come in…I expected to see you guys a bit later though…you don't seem like morning men…"as Naomi headed into the kitchen and grabbed a tea kettle and cup for Reisi and a cup of juice for Mikoto. As soon as Naomi was in the kitchen Reisi and Mikoto entered in the living room and examined the apt.

It was small but big enough to have a big window with a view of city skyline and the sun. She had modern furniture and a plasma T.V along with a computer and some fashionable décor. They both smirked thinking the same thing.

"This is much like Naomi's style…"as the two of them looked at Naomi and smirked a bit. Mikoto then looked away and laid down on the couch, while Reisi sat down on the single couch chairs.

Naomi hummed a familiar song while the two closed their eyes and listen to her sing making them smile a bit. After a few minutes Naomi came back with a tray of drinks. She placed down a coaster for each cup, Earl Gray Tea for Reisi, Juice for Mikoto and Iced Coffee for her. She kneeled down on the floor in front of her coffee table and smiled.

"I'm glad you two came over when you found out where I lived…"as she looked down at her hands.

Reisi blinked and fixed his glasses, "…Something the matter?" as he picked up his cup and took a sip.

Naomi tensed up a bit and smiles nervously, "W-What? I-Im just nervous to have you guys here that's all! I-I mean its been a while hasn't it?" as she laughed nervously as well.

Mikoto sighed as he tosses back to Naomi her card, making her catch it and took a sip of his juice, "Your eyes are red…"as he took a quick glance at her, making her look away from Mikoto and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"Despite taking a shower earlier…" as Reisi glanced at Naomi's damp hair, "…you have bags under your swollen eyes, meaning you haven't slept." As Reisi explained while sipping more of his tea and placed down his cup.

Naomi eyed the two men and held her breath as they figured out from the moment they came in, she was upset and troubled with what she discovered last night and looked down at her hands as she clenched them. Her shoulder trembled lightly as she tried to keep a strong presence around them.

"Nao…" they both uttered her nickname, making her eyes widen, finally breaking down in front of them as the tears fell on her clenched hands

She looked at them with a pained expression and tears freely flowing down her eyes, taking them by surprise and eyes widening by a bit. This was the first time Naomi showed them this type of expression.

"You g-guys are always breaking down my walls aren't you?" as she tries wiping away her tears and starts crying a bit.

Reisi and Mikoto stood up and went to Naomi, Mikoto sat beside Naomi as he tried to comfort her with his presence, like he always did when she was troubled and Reisi took out his handkerchief and wiped Naomis tears. Naomi held both Reisi's and Mikotos hands and placed them at her cheeks wanting to feel their warmth to help her broken heart.

"Nao…" they both said as in the back of their minds they were angry at who ever cause Naomi to cry, and planned in their own ways to get back at them.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I just need you two to be with me for a while longer…just please…"as she held their hands closer to her and weeps softly as she looked at them, "Don't leave me right now…you two are the only family I have left..."

Reisi and Mikoto extended their other free arms and pulled Naomi into their embrace as they kept quiet letting Naomi cry her pain away. This was the only thing they could do for her right now, until she was ready to talk.

After a few seconds of crying, Naomi pulled away from their embrace, but stay close enough to feel their warmth.

"Are you ready to talk?" as Reisi held out his handkerchief to Naomi so she could wipe her eyes. Naomi gently took his handkerchief and wiped her tears away and nodded.

"H-Hai…"as she looked at the two of them and looked down,"…The White Clan…was massacred…" the two men were taken back as they were speechless as Naomi continued.

"…by one of our own…"as her eyes and hands tighten by the thought of Rai killing their entire clan. Mikoto understood of betrayal when Fushimi left for the Blue Clan.

"…This bastard used other people to kill my clansmen, by planting that our powers were the cause of their starvation…"as she clenched her hands tight enough that they were white.

Mikoto and Reisi were taken back and thought, "the White Clan, Naomi's family, was killed?"

Naomi bit her bit as she tried to get the words out but flashes of her clan dying in the snow unprotected came into her mind and she couldn't save them, "I left them, unprotected and now they gone…" as she tried to hold back her anger and sadness when small ice particles formed on her lap.

"Naomi…you don't have to talk about it anymore…" as Mikoto watched how Naomi was in pain with losing her clan and that her aura was reacting to that emotion freezing her lap a bit.

"Who was the traitor Naomi?" as Reisi fixed his glasses and looked at her, "I know it hard to talk about it…but.."

"No…"as Naomi looked at her clenched fist, "This is my fight…I have…I-I have to take care of this traitor myself…I can't lose you two…You're all that I have left and…if he finds out about you two and somehow…hurts you both…it'll be more painful than anything because you two are so important to me…" as she took their hands and placed her lips upon them. Both were taken aback again, but this time a subtle shading of pink appeared on their cheeks as they looked away. Mikoto was warming up a bit, making his aura visible a bit mixing with Naomi's cold aura having Reisi fixed his fogged up glasses.

Naomi noticed their reaction and blushed a bit as she smiles a bit, "Thank you, both of you…I was having a bit of a rough time this morning, but seeing you two and talking about it again…"as she smiled softly at them as the sunlight managed to hit her just right in their eyes, "I feel better…"

The two men watched Naomi's smile this time and felt an unfamiliar feeling rise in their chests.

"E-Even without your consent…I'm still going to help you Nao..." as he cleared his throat and whispered to the side,"…just as I'm precious to you…you are precious to me as well.."as Reisi fixed his glasses again and looked away from Naomi using the sun to hide his light blush.

"Same goes for me…I'm not letting you have all the fun Nao..."as Mikoto kept a straight face then looked to the side and whispered,"..Y-Your important to me...too" as a light tint on red appeared on his cheeks as he glances at Naomi from time to time.

Naomi giggled at their reactions and pulled them both into an embrace, "You two are always looking out for me…in your own ways…"as she smiled.

Mikoto sighed and looked away as Reisi smirked a bit and closed his eyes, but both were letting Naomi hug them.

Naomi pulled away from the two men and smiled brightly and takes their hands,"Let's hang out today! I want you two to show me your city…plus I can shop around for some things…"as she puts on her begging face,"Please?"

Reisi tensed up and looked away as as he felt heat coming up his body again, "I-I have some meeting to attend to…"as he cleared his throat.

"I have nothing planned for today…"as Mikoto scratched the back of his head and looked away from Naomi.

Naomi smiled as she held Mikoto's arm, "So its just Miko-kun and I today?" as she smiled brightly as Mikoto smirked at Reisi.

"Yeah…the Blue King has to go to his meetings today.."as Mikoto held Naomi closer to him and smirked more at Reisi

Reisi had tickmarks on his forehead and took Naomi's hand and glares at Mikoto,"…I could rearrange my meetings and spend some time with you Nao…"as he pulled Naomi back into his arms, but Mikoto kept hold of Naomi's other hand.

Naomi blinked when she was in between Mikoto and Reisi's glaring moment and smiled when she knew what do in this situation.

"Miko-kun…Rei-kun…"as the two blinked when they felt a glossy lip pressed against their foreheads, making their chest tighten and a blush appear on their face.

"Lets have some fun today ok? For me, please get along?" as she looked at the two of them with her hands on the ground making her push her breast together, showing more cleavage to the two.

Both, Mikoto and Reisi, eyes widen as they looked at her cleavage and swallowed the water that formed in their mouths and finally realized that the Naomi they were remembering isn't the woman who's exposing herself to them. She is now a full grown woman

Naomi blinked as she looked at the two dazed men and looked at where they were looking and smirked a bit, "You two are staring. Did I finally managed to grow up? I remember you two always pointed out y flat chest but now I managed to grow them out and the rest of my body" as she smiled and stood up as she posed. The two men examined her exposing her curvy and fit body, large breasts that would rival Seri's, white flawless skin, lightly pinked lips that touched their hands.

Naomi felt them watching her and blushed slightly as she stopped posing and looked at them,"…D-Did I change that much?"as she looked away turning all red as a feeling of embarrassment came over her. Mikoto and Reisi snapped out of their trance and stood up quickly looking away from Naomi hiding their blushing faces.

"A-Are we going to go or what?" as Mikoto stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked away to hide his blush.

"I-Ill go make a call t-to arrange my meetings…"as Reisi walked off to call his assistant.

Naomi smiled as they were embarrassed just as much as her, she blushed again and thought,"…Mikoto…Reisi…"as she smiled brightly and stood up, "let me just get dressed ok?" as she head into her bedroom and pulled off her clothes, "Unless you two wanna watch me dress?" as she slowly lift off her tank top until the bottom of her breasts were revealed and Mikoto and Reisi looked away turning red.

"I-Its not lady like Naomi!" as Reisi looked away and tried to focus on his phone.

Mikoto just looked away to hide his blush yet again. Naomi smirked and looked at the two blushing men.

"When did you two get so nervous around me? I used to dress in front of you two with no problem..." as she smiled, "Did you two realized something?" as her eyes soften.

Mikoto and Reisi both looked away and went on with their business. Naomi giggled as she undressed and placed on a black cropped top, a pair of short shorts with knee high black socks and puts on her white coat and looked down at her jewelry and picked up an icicle earring and eyes tighten, knowing that the entire White Clan wore this earring. She slowly placed her on and looked in the mirror and then her two clansmen and smiled,"…Ill be back you two…be good ok?" as she walked over to them and pets their head causing them to nuzzle into each other warmth. Naomi giggled and stood up as she headed back to where Mikoto and Reisi were waiting for her.

"Shall we head off now?" as she picked up her bag from the hook by the door, "The good deals will be gone if we don't make it in time…"as she takes their hands and smiles.

Mikoto an Reisi sweat dropped when they looked at Naomi and prepared for a long day of shopping with her.

* * *

 **After a few hours**

Mikoto and Reisi sat down at a near by fountain, placing down shopping bags from different stores that Naomi made them visit. They, now understood why some men disliked shopping with women.

"Heheh you both look exhausted…"as a cold water bottle pressed against Reisi's and Mikoto's cheek. Reisi and Mikoto tensed up when they felt the cold bottle pressed against their cheek. They accepted the bottles and drank some water while Naomi sat in between them. She enjoyed a fruit crepe and smiled lightly. The two men glanced at her and smiled softly seeing as she was feeling better than this morning.

"Do you two want some?" as she looked at the two of them and smiled and offered her crepe to Reisi and Mikoto.

"I'm no good with sweets…"as Reisi cleaned off his glasses and examined them to make sure they were unscathed.

"I don't like sweets or fruits that much.."as Mikoto lit up another cigarette and let out some smoke.

Naomi pouted and sighed, "Oh well more for me…"as she took a bit of the crepe, but got whipped cream on the corners of her lips, which capture the eyes of both men.

"Nao…"as Reisi leaned close to Naomi, holding his glasses in one hand and used his other free hand to hold her chin.

"...Your making a mess you weirdo…"as Mikoto held his cigarette in his hand and held her hand which held her crepe, with the other while her leaned close.

Both men licked the small amounts of whipped cream that was on the corners of Naomi's lips, causing the people around them to gasps and making Naomi turn all red when she felt their tongues on her skin.

"Wh-Wha!?" as Naomi quickly looked at the two of them and saw them licked their lips and smirking at the blushing Naomi.

"..You were making a mess.."as Mikoto chuckled and took a bit of Naomi's crepe, making her blush even more.

Then Naomi felt Reisi take her hand that held the crepe and took a bite out of it too, "That was certainly delicious…"as he looked at Naomi making her redder than before.

"Y-You two said you didn't want to eat the crepe!" as she looks at both of them and blushes and looks at where they bitten and is nervous to take a bit, knowing it would be an indirect kiss.

"For teasing us this morning.."as the two of them answered. Naomi blushed and took a bite from her crepe despite being embarrassed for the indirect kiss.

Reisi and Mikoto's eyes widen when they saw her take a bite and looked away blushing and thought,"…Indirect…Kiss.."as Naomi blushed thinking the same thing.

Through all the awkwardness between the three of them, Naomi finished her crepe and stood up as she smiled at them acting as if nothing happened, "L-Lets go to another store! I wanna buy you two something nice.."as she giggled.

The two men blinked and stood up carrying Naomi's bags and sighed.

"One more store…"as Reisi looked at her,"I have some urgent business soon after…"as he closed his eyes from Naomi so she wouldn't use that cute pout to get him to hang around her much longer or else his schedule will be mixed up.

Naomi pouted slightly when she knew that Reisi had to go and looked at Mikoto,"…Do you have to go as well?"

Mikoto sighed as he blew out more smoke from his cigarette,"…Izumo and the rest will wonder where I am if I don't go back to the bar…"

Naomi looked down and caught the hem of both Mikoto and Reisi's shirts,"…Ok…but instead of a store…can we go back to our hidden spot?" as she smirked as they both looked at her with a surprised look then knew immediately what she was talking about and looked at each other with a smirk.

"its no fair that you two have fun with each other when one of you causes trouble,"as she looked at Mikoto, who looked away smoking his cigarette," and I was away becoming a King.."as Naomi smiled and placed a hand on her hip,"It'll be like old times.."as she smiled brightly," but we have to drop these off first.."as she looked at the bags.

Reisi chuckled and fixed his glasses,"Sure..we can head over to that spot…but ill have to get my sword…"

"Or you could just fight bare handed…"as Mikoto smirked and looked at Reisi. Naomi smiled as she linked arms with the two men,"Then lets have some fun again you two!" as she dragged them back to her place to drop off her shopping items.

* * *

 **At A Shrine**

Naomi, Mikoto and Reisi walked down a forest path and ended up at a large shrine which caused Naomi to smile brightly.

"Man does this place bring back memories…"as she giggled and ran up to the end of the stairs and looked at the two,"both of you would always end up with wounds and I'd have to patch you up or vice versa.."as she giggled again and turned toward the two.

Mikoto smirked as he kept his hands in his pockets and Reisi smirked as well as he fixed his glasses.

The three of them looked at one another as Naomi smiled,"Oh my what a tense atmosphere…"as she took of from her pocket a hair tie and held her long hair up and tied it up so it wouldn't get in the way,"…I'm getting the chills.." as she smirked.

Reisi fixed his glasses as he pulled out his blade," I am as well…Munakata…Ready.."as his bue aura surrounded his body and Blue Clans Sword of Damocles appeared out into the sky.

Mikoto let ut a puff of smoke and smirked as he pulled out his hands from his pockets," Let's go all out then.."as Mikoto's red aura surrounded his body and the Red Clans Sword of Damocles came out into the sky.

Naomi giggled as her eyes turned into slits," No holding back you two.."as Naomi pulled out her duel blades and smirked," because I don't intend to lose.."as a white aura surrounded Naomis body, causing her sword of Damocles, which was covered in ice crystal and an icy blue crystal was wedged into the hilt, to appear in the sky.

(( **A/N: OK this is my first time writing up a fight for K so please bare with me I'm not that good at writing up fighting scenes. Also play the song "Take your Way" from Devil Survivor 2 ^^ I DO NOT OWN THE SONG EITHER** ))

Mikoto and Reisi moved first and clashed causing a wave to push back Naomi, Naomi flinched when she was hit by the wave and flew back into the forest. Mikoto and Reisi smirked at one another as they kept hitting at each other only to clash once again forgetting there was another person they were fighting. Naomi smirked as she used the momentum of their clashing and flipped as she used the tree to pushed herself back toward Mikoto and Reisi.

"Forgetting someone?!" as Naomi appeared between them taking the two by surprise. She kicked back Reisi and Mikoto in opposite directions. She giggled and headed toward Reisi and held her swords as she jumped onto the tree branches to get over to Reisi position and clashed swords with him.

"You've gotten faster…"as Reisi smirked while fixing his glasses as he pushed back Naomi as he watched when she was in the air and landed on her feet with no problem

Naomi smiled," Well you had to run or else the last king would freeze you if you didn't do your training.." as Naomi held only her blade by the hilt with her mouth and held out her hand as ice began to cover her hand and turn into a dragon claw gauntlet.

"That isn't the only thing I've learned…"as she smirked and tosses her blade into the air and kicked at the incoming Mikoto, who deflected it. Naomi took this chance when Mikoto is distracted to charge at Reisi and clash swords with him again and used her ice gauntlet to counterattack Mikoto's fist.

Mikoto smirked at Naomi,"This is starting to get fun…."as her increased his flame to melt down Naomi's gauntlet which caused to flinch and smirked as a mist came over the three of them.

Once the mist covered the area, the temperature also dropped and Naomi to disappear causing Mikoto and Reisi to fall forward and headbutt each other. Mikoto didn't feel anything and stood up but had a red mark on his forehead, while Reisi held his head and went back to back with Mikoto.

"This is her doing?" as Reisi held his blade and asked Mikoto who nodded seeing as he saw this type of move from Naomi before.

"Doesn't bother me..but you Munakata might have some trouble with this mist…"as Mikoto smirked. Reisi blinked and felt a cold sensation at his feet and saw that ice was beginning to form around him. He flinched as his created a barrier to get the ice off swung his sword at Mikoto and clashed again with him causing another wave to blow away the mist enough so that the ice doesn't cause them trouble. They soon were caught off guard when Naomi appeared in front of them yet again and both of her hands were gauntlets and she slashed down at both Mikoto and Reisi.

The two of them were pushed back and came into contact with some trees and Naomi stood up and looked at the two with a smile across her face.

"Come on guys…I know your stronger than-"as she was cut off as she gasped when a fire ball came at her and a blade slash as well. Naomi blocked both attacks with her ice gauntlets jumped back and pouted when her gauntlets broke apart and she sighed and held her dual blades.

She smirked at the two men that stood up with no problem and they charged at her as she charged at them and all three of them threw punches, slashes, ice spikes and fire balls at each other.

* * *

 **Night time**

Echos of clashing rang throughout the forest as Mikoto Reisi and Naomi stood in a clearing of rubble panting heavily. Clothes ripped and tattered as Reisi and Mikoto took glances away from Naomi since she's almost half naked.

Naomi smirked and took this chance while theyre looking away to charge at them and pushed them and herself down a hill and tumbled down as Naomi laughed the whole way down, she stopped after the three of them got into a predicament.

Naomi turned red when she was stuck in between Mikoto and Reisi. Mikoto was underneath her and his face in her breasts while Reisi was behind her pressing against her butt and felt an odd sensation poking at her from both of them.

"O-Oi! B-Both of you!" as Naomi tried to move but Mikoto's and Reisi's were still poking at her making her body heat up.

Reisi and Mikoto were all red when they ended up in this position and wanted to pull away but felling Naomi this close to them, they didn't want to let go. Mikoto slowly movied his arms around Naomis torso pulling her body closer to his while Reisi moved his hands long Naomis thighs and pressed himself against her back.

Naomi was red from head to toe and didn't understand what was going on between the two but she was enjoying it, slightly. She felt Mikoto's hands groped her breasts and messaged them slightly causing her to let out a small moan. Mikoto felt the fire raged inside him yet again as he used a bit more force on Naomis breasts to make her let out that sweet sound. While he was doing that Reisi pressed against Naomi moving his hands along her slender legs and moved his hand between her legs and felt her panties were slightly wet and chuckled as he gently moved his fingers long her clothed pussy, which earned him a moan. He wanted more so he continued to rub her pussy as he felt it get more wet.

Naomi knew were this was going and never pictured having her first time in the forest and closed her eyes tightly as she pushed the two away from her. Mikoto and Reisi backed away and realized right away that they hurt her. Naomi panted slightly as she felt to her knees and covered herself from them..

"N-Not here…Not like this…"as she looked at them with light tears coming out of her eyes,"…Not when you two don't even desire me like I do for both of you …"as she stood up and ran off back to the city pulling her coat on to hide her ripped clothes.

"Naomi…"as Reisi watched her run and clenched his fist,"…What were we doing.."as he glanced at Mikoto.

"We both fully understand why we did it…"as Mikoto watched Naomi run as well and pulled out a cigarette as he sat on a rock and lit his cigarette up and blew out some smoke.

"…So you do as well then Suoh…"as Reisi looked at Mikoto,"I believe this is the first time were sharing something…"

"I believe so…despite hating the idea of it...seeing her upset will break us both…"as Mikoto looked at Reisi and the both of them sighed.

"We desire Naomi…"as the two of them said at the same time.

* * *

Kai-Sen: OH MY GOODNESS~! This is my longest chapter yet!

Seri: You had some writing trouble but you managed to finish the chapter Kai-Sensei. Congrats.

Izumo: -smiles- I congratulate you on the accomplishment

Kai-Sen: -smiles brightly- thanks you two! Demo I'm worried what people will think about this chapter

Izumo: Well the only way to know…-as he smokes a cigarette-

Seri: Is for everyone to review.

Kai-Sen: MINNA PLS REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW THIS CHAPTER WAS I'D LIKE TO HEAR SOME FEEDBACK THANK YOU ~! ^^ 3


End file.
